


into your world

by londoneyedgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage Together, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoneyedgirl/pseuds/londoneyedgirl
Summary: “You're an angel.” Tom breathes out in his realization, to which Harry simply smiles, tilting his head to the side, and then shakes it.“No, I'm n-”Tom doesn't let him finish. “You are. You're… You're my angel.” And as he says it, Tom acknowledges how the fact pleases him. Yes, Harry is his. That sounds quite right to him.





	into your world

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the tomarrymort discord winter holiday prompts. The prompt was: Angel.

_Angels are bright still, though the brightest fell._

_Though all things foul would wear the brows of grace,_

_Yet Grace must still look so._

_\- Macbeth_ , Shakespeare

 

Tom has always been intrigued by the concept of angels. There are no descriptions defined to which he has access to, with the exception of the biblical definition of what an angel is, and he’s not particularly keen on the bible, or on its words, or on religion itself. Two years prior, he’d checked the bible he had in his room, ever since he started living in the orphanage and given by the matron, and it brought that angels are god’s messengers. In all his ten years of life, he hasn’t gotten one message from whatever god there is, so he doesn’t see the point in giving it - the bible or god - any kind of credit. So he had shoved his intrigue for angels aside, and soon it ended up forgotten amid so many other interests.

The curiosity concerning angels comes back into light when he's reading a passage from a book. He's read it at least once before, but despite all the tragedy, he likes it; and considering the short amount of books he has access to, to his chagrin, it's not like he has much of a choice.

But back to angels.

This book, as Tom understands, brings the concept of angels as a symbol of goodness; though the concept of _good_ , Tom has come to believe, can be malleable, depending on one’s morals and ideals. As the character in the book questions another’s loyalty, studying this other’s actions, behavior and expressed words and metaphorically comparing the man to an angel, Tom can’t help but consider himself in that position.

Tom stops. Thinks. For considerable moments.

“Tom?” He hears a voice he likes to hear more than most, and turns his head to meet the only face he likes more than his own.

Harry's beautiful brown skin looks like it's sparkling, sweat glistening, probably because of all the running around with the other kids. His bright green eyes look even brighter than usual, for reasons Tom can't even bring himself to imagine. His lips are curled in a small, tentative smile that widens when Tom looks away from his book and at him.

Tom watches as Harry approaches. Harry knows better than to get _too_ close to Tom when he's this sweaty - much like Tom doesn't fancy playing with other kids, he doesn't very much enjoy being dirty, either. So instead, Harry stands at an acceptable distance away from Tom, and cranes his neck to look at the book in Tom's hands.

“What are you reading?” He asks, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Harry's glasses are slipping down his nose, and instead of pushing them with his hands, he keeps making weird faces, trying to push the glasses back in place using his cheeks and nose. Before Tom can control himself, he reaches for it and, with the tip of his index finger, pushes Harry's glasses into place. Harry's smile widens even more than he thought possible, in that way he only does when he smiles at Tom.

“Thanks.”

Tom rolls his eyes. “You've got to stop that habit of yours. You have hands: use them. You look silly instead.” Harry simply shrugs, and Tom knows that's all the answer he's gonna get. “I'm reading shakespeare.” Tom sniffed. “More interesting than running around the backyard with _them_.”

Harry shrugs. “They're not so bad when they're not trying to intimidate us.” Tom wouldn't know. He's cut contact with the other kids as much as he could. He might eat in the same place as them, and may even sleep near them, but the only one worthy of his attention in the orphanage is Harry. The other kids can die, for all he cares; although they won't have to worry about dying, as long as they keep away from Tom and don't attempt anything against Harry.

The matron and the other kids - with the exception of Harry - think him complicated, but he thinks he's actually very simple.

“What did you come here for, anyway?”

“Oh.” Harry lowers his voice. “I know you’ve kept most of the money we got from the bullies last week. I overheard the matron talking about them complaining about their money being gone, and she said she’s going to do a surprise sweep in our rooms tonight.”

Tom raises his eyebrows slightly in mild surprise. For all the older boys were nasty bullies, they were also spineless. Of course they’d go to the matron.

Taking Tom’s silence as understanding, Harry continues. “I know you hide the money well, and that in the worst case scenario, you can say you’re saving up from the chores, but still. I thought it was important to let you know.”

In that moment, Tom weighs in Harry’s words. Harry knows Tom can take care of himself, of that he’s assured of; and Harry’s also aware of how much Tom likes to know things, to be prepared for anything that’s to come. He looks at Harry’s face, then, so serious in that way that almost doesn’t fit his face, considering how much more frequent it is to see him smiling, or even just relaxed, without a sign of stress in his features - unlike now.

Harry is always looking out for Tom. Despite their important similarities - those that make them stand out from the other kids at the orphanage - they’re still different in many ways. But Harry has never treated Tom differently for the disparities between them, and although he’ll stand his ground and won’t let Tom convince him to stay inside instead of playing with the other kids, he hasn’t suggested the other way around to Tom more than twice. He’ll even forgo playing sometimes, to spend time with Tom, whether out exploring, reading or just experimenting with their magic.

Unlike everyone else that Tom’s ever met, Harry isn’t scared of him. He acknowledges Tom’s intelligence, and even his superiority in comparison to the other people they know, but he doesn’t ever treat himself as Tom’s inferior, or superior, for that matter. He treats himself as Tom’s equal, and somehow, that surprises Tom more than the fact that it doesn’t bother Tom at all.

And even still, Harry goes out of his way to make sure Tom is okay and to protect him, not because Tom needs coddling or protection, because he doesn’t; but because he cares. Because he’s his friend. Because...

“You're an angel.” Tom breathes out in his realization, to which Harry simply smiles, tilting his head to the side, and then shakes it.

“No, I'm n-”

Tom doesn't let him finish. “You are. You're… You're my angel.” And as he says it, Tom acknowledges how the fact pleases him. Yes, Harry is his. That sounds quite right to him.

“Alright, then.” Harry concedes. “But only if you're mine, too.”

Tom thinks about the thought of losing Harry, to anyone or anything; about choosing someone new instead of Harry; and feels a wave of repulsion inside of him. He'd never let that happen. Harry is _his_. “Of course i'm your angel, too.” And a possessive one, at that.

Harry doesn't seem to either notice or mind Tom's tone. He simply smiles in that special way of his, before running a hand through his messy hair. “Good. Now, I'm gonna go shower before dinner. Be back soon.”

With that, Harry walks out, leaving Tom with his brand new understanding, and the vision of the two of them taking over the world together.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was my first time writing this ship and in the HP fandom. I'm kind of nervous about whether I portrayed the characters well but lol I'd been meaning to write this ship for a while and when I saw the prompt, the fic just sort of wrote itself. Hopefully I'll manage to write more fics for tomarry, and not only gen lol
> 
> I'm on twitter as @londoneyedgirl c:


End file.
